Hot Pursuit
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: They both had modelling and detective work in common but, in the end Ino chose modelling and Deidara detective work. These two friends went their separate ways and thought they'd never see each other again but, when Ino's photographer is found murdered just before the shoot was to begin; along with a note speaking directly to her and Deidara. The two see a lot of each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hot Pursuit

They both had modelling and detective work in common but, in the end Ino chose modelling and Deidara detective work. These two friends went their separate ways and thought they'd never see each other again but, when Ino's photographer is found murdered just before the shoot was to begin; along with a note speaking directly to her and Deidara-assigned to investigate-the two see a lot more of each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

 **Chapter 1: The Day of the Shoot**

It was a cloudy Friday morning when Ino slowly sat up in her queen size bed. She got out of bed and drew back the curtains to look down at the city-slowly waking up-from her penthouse. The weather didn't do her much good in terms of her mood but she wouldn't let a cloudy sky get in the way of today.

It was a big day.

After months of endless late nights of planning, sketching, rehearsing and various other tasks in preparation for the launch of her new fashion line in the top clothing shops in the country as well as the photo shoot taking place this evening for the line-Ino couldn't stop the tingling sensation that seemed to pass through her body. She headed to her bathroom to take a shower to get ready for the day-time was of the essence as there was still much to be done.

Ino left her penthouse dressed in a black and white tweed jersey, a canary yellow knee length A-line skirt with black leggings and matching black ankle boots. She walked to the restaurant right across the street-all while avoiding the vultures known as the paparazzi. She entered the fancy restaurant and walked over to her friend who'd waved out to her.

"Hey Sakura"

"It's about time you got here Ino; I've been waiting for you for ten minutes" her best friend Sakura Haruno said "How is it that you live right across the street and you still arrive later than me?" she chuckled

"Sorry, I took longer than needed in the shower. Anyways; you ready for our photo shoot tonight?"

"Of course and how are you feeling about your clothes being released today, miss fashion designer?" Sakura laughed when she saw Ino tense slightly "Ino you have nothing to worry about, it'll be fine. You should be really proud of yourself. You've gone from supermodel to supermodel slash fashion designer" she finished before taking a bite from the waffles she ordered

"I know; I've come so far so fast. But I'm just glad I get to do what I love with my best friend and the other face of my new clothing line." She said winking at Sakura-who smiled in response-then started eating her chocolate croissants.

"But if I remember correctly modelling wasn't always the only thing you loved, there was another career you were passionate about and a certain someone"

"That was a long time ago" she looked down into her cup of hot chocolate "And we didn't love each other; it wasn't like that at all. We had chemistry sure but nothing more really. And besides after I screwed up on that investigation; I couldn't stay. I haven't touched a case file in five years" she suddenly broke out of her memories of that painful time

"You two were such a good team-one of the best" Sakura said in a whisper

"I wonder how he's doing…"

Konoha Police Department

A hot cup of coffee sat on his desk as he read through the report of his previous case. Running a hand through his long blonde hair-Deidara put the file down and leaned back in his chair. He then turned his attention to a photo frame he kept on his desk. The picture was from a few years back but he kept it all the same-he was so close with his partner back then. He found himself staring at the picture for longer than necessary as memories from those days rushed into his head. At that moment he couldn't get her out of his head.

"You thinking about her again?" came the other person in the room typing away on his laptop

Shikamaru looked up from his screen to observe his partner's face

"Today's a big day for her-she was bound to come into my thoughts" and he left it there not wanting to continue that conversation

Shikamaru didn't seem to mind though as he returned to work. They were an excellent team Deidara and Shikamaru. Both of them incredibly intelligent and analytical which was why they were such good forensics detectives. But it wasn't always like this-before Shikamaru had become his partner Deidara had had another partner, sure it was only five years ago but it felt like an entire lifetime ago. And because of that one case, they hadn't spoken to or seen each other in the longest time.

"When was the last time you saw her Shikamaru?" Deidara looked directly at him

"Last weekend; she, Sakura and I went to the movies" he answered raising an eyebrow "Why so interested?"

"I just never really noticed how close you two are is all"

"Well our fathers have been friends for years so we've been friends since we were kids. Is this conversation going somewhere?" he was seriously confused by this sudden topic

"No it's not, in fact it's over. I gotta go hand in my report to the captain" he stood up and left the room without another word

Xxx

It was mid-afternoon. Two hours until the photo shoot was to start- Ino and Sakura were in hair-and-makeup while the photographer and the camera crew set up the studio. Sakura's hair was straightened while the tips of her hair were dyed black. Her lipstick was the same colour as her pastel pink hair and the makeup around her eyes was dark and dramatic which really made her jade eyes stand out. Her outfit consisted of elctric blue ankle boots with black leggings under silver shorts, a long sleeve white shirt with a neon orange ribbon tie and a matching electric blue blazer over it.

Ino's hair was curled and sat over both shoulders-some of the curls were dyed neon orange and her lipstick was the same. She wore no eyeshadow but thick black eyeliner outlined her eyes and curled upwards to give her a cat-eye shape. Her outfit consisted of a royal blue suit with the sleeves of her unbuttoned blazer rolled up to her elbows and black stiletto heels. She was shirtless beneath her blazer just a gold necklace with the letter 'I' outlined in diamonds sat in the centre of her chest. A pair of Aviator shades in her one hand to be use as an accessory during the shoot.

17:30

Half an hour until the photo shoot, Sakura and Ino were doing final touch-ups with their outfits and making sure they could model comfortably in their outfits.

"Less than half an hour now, this is starting to feel more and more real. Do you think they'll like the clothes?" Ino commented from in front of the mirror

"Ino these outfits are amazing so I'm pretty sure everyone will love them-I love them and I'm pretty sure I'm going to steal this outfit" she joked while putting a reassuring arm around her best friend. Just then Sakura's phone vibrated

"Message from your boyfriend?" she gave Sakura an amused smile

"And so what if it is? He said good luck to us both" she showed Ino the message

"Wow...and he sent a 'thumbs up' emoji" Ino said genuinely surprised

"Why is that so surprising?" she chuckled

"Because you're about the only thing that enthuses Sasuke" she said suggestively to Sakura causing her to blush

"Very funny Ino" said a deep voice from the door

"Well if it isn't Mr enthusiastic himself" she turned to address Sasuke who'd just walked in with a slight smirk on his face "You didn't knock by the way. What if we weren't dressed?"

"Hey its like you said, Sakura enthuses me. All the more reason for me not to knock and walk right in" he said while standing right in front of her with his face close to hers-smirking

Ino just rolled her with a smile on her face while she pushed him back with her index finger on his forehead.

"Save that for your girlfriend" she chuckled

He then went over to Sakura and kissed her on the forehead to avoid ruining her makeup while she put her arms around him.

"We need to start heading over to the studio-

A piercing scream cut through her words

"That scream came from the photograher's trailer, let's go!"

And the three were the first to arrive at his trailer but weren't prepared for what they saw.

Their photographer-Daisuke-was laying face-down on the ground

A bullet through the back of his head

"What the hell?!" Ino yelled in shock, Sakura was frozen on the spot then saw the as creative director curled up in the corner and went to comfort her.

"I'll call an ambulance and the police" Sasuke pulled out his phone and went outside

A short moment later the studio was swarmed with officers and an ambulance had arrived to remove the body just after forensics got what they needed.

Ino, Sakura and Sasuke had returned to the trailer they were just in-all three of them silent. Sakura rested her head against Sasuke's shoulder and he held his arm around her while Ino sat in her makeup chair, stunned. But then a knock on the door broke her out of it. She assumed it was one of the detectives here to ask them what they'd seen and so on. And she was correct, it was a detective that had walked in but that specific detective who'd walked in was what completely shocked her as she looked at him through her mirror.

She stood up from her makeup chair to face him. He hadn't changed, the same cat-like eyelashes that resembled how her current makeup looked like and his long blond hair that framed his handsome face. She never thought she'd see him again, all the emotions she'd managed to put away were suddenly resurfacing.

It seems her old partner was back-

"Deidara..." she said almost in a whisper

* * *

 **This idea came to me a while back-like a year ago but I only decided to write it now haha. Well let me know what you think.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Continuation**

 **Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it-well let's get into it…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

They both stood silently, neither of them daring to move a muscle. Their voices were silent but their eyes said everything and the longer Ino looked at him, the more she could feel the tears forming.

"Deidara…wha-what are you doing here?"

"I've been assigned to this case…it's been a long time Ino"

"It has" that was all she managed to say

Deidara closed his eyes for a few seconds to get his head back on track; he had a job to do. Just because Ino was here and that meant that they'd be seeing more of each other-which would be uncomfortable for the both of them-didn't mean that couldn't handle it like adults-

Probably

"I need to ask you guys a few questions, you were one of the first people to find Daisuke and Sasuke you made the police call" he said after adopting an air of professionalism

Ino just couldn't bring herself to speak to him, she tried but her voice just wouldn't come out. Sakura saw this and knew what was going through her best friends' head. She was the only other person apart from Deidara who knew what had happened those five years ago. And as much as she trusted him with her life she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Shikamaru-she was too afraid of how he'd react to ever tell him.

Sakura walked over to Ino and put an arm around her and she replied by just looking into her jade eyes-she just couldn't do it, not now. Sakura nodded, she would take over.

"It happened at quarter to six; Ino, Sasuke and I were just about to head over to the studio for our photo shoot when we heard Aki-the creative director-scream. So the three of us rushed over to his trailer and found him face down on the ground with a bullet hole in the back of his head and Aki was in the corner of the room completely petrified when we walked in. I went to comfort her while Sasuke went outside to call the ambulance and the police. After he made the call we came back here and haven't left since" she finished explaining as he took notes

"Thanks Sakura" he said as he put his pen into his pocket "Sorry about this but can you give me and Ino the room?"

"Oh uhm…" she turned to look at her friend who'd nodded in agreement "Yeah sure; we'll be in the studio when you're done Ino" she walked towards the door and exited while Sasuke held it open then closed it behind him. Things were quiet until their footsteps weren't audible anymore.

Deidara walked a few steps closer to her, not too close that things were intimate but not far enough that it was impersonal.

"You look great, still as beautiful as ever" he took a step closer until he was right in front of her

"Thank you" she managed a small smile but suddenly became self-conscious as she remembered she was completely bare underneath her blazer

"I'm sorry this happened; I know this was a big day for you"

"I had no idea you cared enough to keep up with my life now" she avoided eye contact

"Ino I've always cared about you…I still do" he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him. Blue on blue, their eyes locked onto each other's and before they knew it they were both leaning in. She couldn't explain why but her eyes flittered closed and her heartbeat increased-

She still had feelings for him.

In that moment she wanted him but she wouldn't let herself walk down that road again-not after that case, after that case she couldn't even look at him anymore without feeling shame-so she distanced herself from him.

He cupped her cheek and brought his face closer but they both stopped at the same time-there was a boundary that neither of them was certain about crossing. He pulled back and opened his eyes and so did she; surprised at how disappointed she felt.

"Sorry I shouldn't have leaned in like that." he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck

"No you don't have to apologise, I leaned I too." she responded trying to hide her blushing cheeks

Things were a little bit more comfortable between them now but she knew it wouldn't last.

"Listen Ino about that case; five years ago-

"I think I should head back to Sakura now. Are we done here _detective_?" she turned away from him

He should've known she would never let him bring it up; it was too difficult-for both of them. Seeing her again after five years of silence wasn't going to change everything and suddenly make everything okay enough to talk about freely. Technically they were done-he'd already received all the information he needed from Sakura; he just wanted a moment alone with her. She wanted to leave and who was he to stop her?

"Yes we're done here, you may leave now," he said routinely trying to mask the pain she'd inflicted on him by referring to him by his title and not his name.

Xxx

Ino was back in her penthouse lying on the couch just staring at the ceiling when Shikamaru took a seat next to her; putting two cups of tea down on the coffee table.

"What a night huh?" he said as he took a sip of his tea watching Ino sit up and take her cup

"Yeah I never would've thought a murder would shut down the launch of my new line" she took a sip of tea "And on that topic; why the hell didn't you tell me that Deidara was your partner?!"

"I did" he said simply

"No you didn't; you said you had a partner but you never said _he_ was your partner" she turned to face him

"You never asked so I conveniently left his name out of all my answers. You asked if I had a partner; I said yes; you asked male or female; I said male. You asked if we get along and worked well together I said definitely but you never actually asked me how he looked or what his name was so I figured it was best not to tell you. And it seems I was right to do so, based on your reaction right now plus I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Well how do you think I feel now?" She suddenly got serious "We almost kissed"

"And would that have been such a bad thing?" he raised an eyebrow

"Shikamaru…"

"I'm kidding…so that's why you're upset. I thought it was because the note"

"Note? What note?" she raised an eyebrow

"You mean he didn't tell you about it?" he looked to her and she looked back at him with a confused expression "Before the ambulance took Daisuke's body Deidara found a note crumpled in his hand"

"And what did the note say?"

"The note said: _'You'll pay for what you did Detective Ino and this time Detective Deidara won't be there to save you'_ "

"So what happened wasn't random" she said aloud

"No that murder was to get yours and his attention. Whomever this is Ino; they've targeted you"

"And they referred to me as Detective Ino but they knew to get me at the studio."

"This person obviously did their research on you. And I hate to say it Ino but I think it's related to _that_ case"

"No it…it can't be…Deidara and I solved many cases together it could be anyone from any of those previous ones" she remained in denial but in her mind she knew it wasn't impossible

"I should let you rest; today was rough" he stood up and stretched, Ino followed suit and walked him to the door "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course; goodnight Shikamaru" she hugged him and he hugged her back before leaving

After he left Ino went to her bedroom and took a shower before bed. She'd made up her mind.

" _I have to go see him tomorrow"_ she said in her head as she got in the blankets and went to sleep

The next morning she parked her white Porsche in front of the building and walked into the once familiar police building. The constantly ringing phones, officers moving up and down the hallway and the feint smell of coffee brought back many memories for her.

She walked straight to the receptionist's desk and waited.

"Yes can I help you?" the young man with brown hair and green eyes asked then looked up to se whom he'd addressed

"Wow Ino Yamanaka in person" he tensed slightly and she smiled "What can I do for you?" he asked trying to hide just how star struck he was

"I was wondering if Dei-I mean Detective Deidara is in; I need to speak to him"

"He should be in his office right now, second door on the left"

"Thank you" she walked down the hall to the room she was directed to and knocked before entering

As soon as she entered-it all came back to her. As far as decorations go the room hadn't changed much since she was worked here. The desks had however been rearranged-Shikamaru's desk-she assumed-was next to the file cabinet whereas when it was her desk it was closer to the window.

And then there was his desk-exactly where it had always been. She walked around to the back of the desk and took in what was resting on it. His laptop, a few case files on top of a desk calendar, a hot cup of coffee-he must've just left the room if his coffee was freshly made-and what definitely caught her attention was the photo frame on the right side of his desk.

She picked it up.

It was a photo of them after they'd graduated from the academy-both of them looking smart in their uniform. Both looked incredibly happy in their navy uniform with the leaf symbol on the blazer pocket in silver. Ino wore her uniform properly with her blazer buttoned up with a smile on her face while Deidara draped his blazer over his shoulder with one arm while the other was around Ino's shoulder; a smirk on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at the picture.

"I wonder if you've changed from that day"

"Ask me and you'll find out" She whipped around in surprise to see Deidara standing in the doorway with another cup of coffee "I had a feeling you'd come see me so I went and got another coffee, with creamer, three sugars a little cinnamon." She looked at him quite surprised as she accepted the cup

"You still remember"

"I do…so to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here. Why didn't you tell me about the note?" she asked sitting down in the chair in front of his desk

"I'm assuming Shikamaru told you about it" he stated taking a sip of his own warm beverage

"Yes he did and you still haven't answered my question" she said before taking a sip of her coffee

"You'd already gone through enough yesterday, I didn't want to add on to it"

"Yeah well now both our lives are in danger from someone connected to our last case"

"How did you know…?" he looked at her seriously

"Where else can it have been from?" she returned his gaze

"Well you're right about that. It is from our last case and that note wasn't the only clue"

"What else was there?"

"There was the note in Daisuke's hand and a symbol carved on to his neck with a knife" he took one of the case files on his desk and opened it to take out a photo and showed it to her- it was a star "Do you know what it means? He signed the note with a star as well so they're definitely related"

"No it doesn't look familiar" she gave back the photo

"I could use your help with this case"

"Are you crazy? I can't; not to mention I'm not a detective anymore" she looked away from him

Just then Shikamaru walked in.

"Ino what are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way over to his desk

"I was just leaving" she stood up and walked out

Shikamaru just looked at is partner who looked slightly disappointed.

"You tried to get her to help out?" he asked as he sat down

"Yeah" he simply responded not looking at him "I was trying to help. I want things to go back to how they were between us"

"I don't know if it'll ever be the same between you two but she'll come around eventually"

"After five years of silence I'm starting to lose hope" he said with a sad smile

Xxx

Ino had just said goodbye to Sakura; they'd just gone out shopping together and she was on her way back to her car. She put all her bought clothes in the backseat and drove home. She turned on the lights and froze as she closed her door. In black paint on the back of her door was a black star-it looked exactly like the one Daisuke's neck.

Her heart was racing in her chest-someone was able to get inside her home-were they still inside? -Was the first thought that rushed through her mind. Just as she walked forward to the door to get a closer look at the star, a bullet flew through the window and just missed her.

Ino quickly saw the laser target pointer and it was resting on her chest; she ran as fast as she could and hid behind the kitchen counter. Two more shots were fired and then silence. She was panting-heart thundering in her chest. She didn't dare check if the shooter was gone in case he was just trying to bait her out. Instead she took out her cell phone and dialled Deidara. She still had his number, she hadn't called him in five years but she just couldn't bring herself to delete his number.

She tried to catch her breath and fight back her tears as she listened to the dial tone.

"Hey Deidara…" she told him everything

Moments later he and a few other cops were searching the living room and checking the entry point of the bullet. Deidara was crouched down in front of Ino in the kitchen. She'd wiped away her tears before he came to her but she was still quite shaken.

"How you feeling?"

"A little better now but still anxious. Thanks for coming; I know it's late but-

"Hey don't worry; I'm glad you called me" he put his hand on her shoulder and she sighed quietly

"Deidara…" Shikamaru walked to them "Based on the angle that the bullet came in, the shooter came the top of the building behind the restaurant across the street"

Deidara and Ino stood up and just as Deidara was about to follow Shikamaru to see what he'd just explained; Ino held on to his lower arm. He turned around and looked at her.

She had a serious look in her eyes as she looked at the both of them

"I'm in…I want to help"

* * *

 **And that's chapter two done-it took me a while but it's finally done. Next chapter the investigation begins with our trio, so stay tuned and please review. And that's it from me**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


End file.
